


Getting Steamy

by QwertySnek



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bertolt Spelled as Bertholdt, Gym Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Sauna, Smut, sauna sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QwertySnek/pseuds/QwertySnek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time he wants to work out, Reiner drags Bertholdt along to the gym. Though without anything to do, Bertholdt is easily excited by the sights on offer. It's not really like him, but maybe now is the time to show some appreciation for his overly sexy boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Steamy

For some reason, every time Reiner went to the gym, he insisted on dragging Bertholdt along with him. The reason for which Bertholdt would never know, because he never worked out. That wasn't his kind of thing. Nine times out of ten, he normally ended up chilling out in the sauna or just emptying the vending machines. People hated him for sitting around and eating a bag of chips while he talked to his beloved boyfriend and did no working out at all. Though if the glares were because of what he was doing or if he was just naturally a skinny guy, he had no idea. He tried not to think too hard about it, because actually acknowledging the fact people were staring at him just made him start sweating. It was pretty much a given that he would walk out of the gym looking like he'd been working out just because of his nervous sweating. 

Today was one of the days when he was doing the latter. He sat on the edge of one of the spare bench-press benches, sipping from his can of coke as he chatted quietly to Reiner, who was of course using the equipment for its intended purpose. The brunette wasn't actually watching him though. He never did. If he did, then... Well, that wouldn't end well. So he actually sat looking over his partner, casting his light hazel eyes over the rest of the gym and the people milling about. 

Bertholdt had to consciously think about anything other than Reiner. Oh look, a guy over there just dropped his bag... Someone's drinking branded water... Breasts that big are not natural on a woman so ripped. Ripped, like Reiner. Reiner was ripped... He was grunting with every rep, muscles no doubt bunching with the strain, on full view with his tank-top... 

"Stop it." He hissed at himself, shaking his head. Honestly, it was a wonder he managed to get through his everyday life when his imagination was so vivid. 

"Huh?" There was a distinctive metallic sound as the blonde set down the weights, pushing himself up into a sitting position. "Hey, are you with me?" He waved a hand in front of Bertholdt's face, chuckling as the brunette blinked himself back into the room, focusing on that shining face. 

"Y-yeah, I'm here. What's up...?" He asked sheepishly, taking another self-conscious sip of his coke. God, sometimes he embarrassed himself so much more than necessary. Why couldn't he just remember to not talk to himself? It wasn't as if he did it often... 

"I'm done here for today." The tone of voice Reiner used made it clear that he'd already said something similar, and taller male's face turned a darker shade of red. He watched his buff friend stand up, rubbing his arm for a moment before grabbing the bottom hem of his tank top, lifting it to wipe off the sweat from his face. 

Bertl's jaw almost dropped. Just as it did every single time. He couldn't help it! Just getting an eyeful of those abs that looked as though they were chiselled by a Roman sculptor while they shone with light sheen of sweat in the lights was literally enough to get him to pop a boner. Luckily for him, he had been sat with his hands in his lap already, so he didn't need to move much to hide it. Damn, sweatpants boners were the worst. 

"I'm going to head to the sauna for a bit." The shirt dropped once more, and hazel eyes returned to meet golden ones. "You coming?" 

"Y-yeah..." He nodded shyly, waiting for Reiner to turn away before he stood up, tugging on his hoodie to cover his... 'problem'. He tried not to linger too far behind and get distracted by the sigh of his boyfriend's firm ass by hurrying up to his side. He'd come here with the blonde enough times to know his way around the place, even if he didn't actually use any of the equipment. 

 

Soon enough, the two of them were walking into the steam room of the gym, Bertholdt's eyes anywhere but on Reiner for now. His problem had gone away for now - a quick dip under a cold shower had fixed it for now - and he didn't want to start it up again. Especially not when there were other people in the room. Just a couple of guys, one at either side of the room. One of which scooped more water onto the coals, filling the room with fresh steam. 

"Ahh..." Reiner sighed out, holding onto his towel as he sat down. Silently, Bertl sat beside him. Not too close, though. Though nobody had ever said anything, the two of them had received a few odd looks from others for that in the past. Though it didn't bother the shorter of the two, it bothered the other very much. 

It was getting harder and harder to keep his mind and his eyes busy. There really wasn't much to look at in here. One of the other guys left shortly after they arrived, leaving the two of them almost alone. That was when he really lost it. While Reiner had his eyes closed, Bertholdt turned slightly and he indulged. He loved just looking at his gorgeous boyfriend. He really did look like some Roman god, and damn, he was lucky to have him. 

Even through the steam, Reiner's body seemed to shine. The light reflected off the contours of his muscles, each of his abs and his sculpted chest, even the start of his V-line peeking over the edge of the towel. It did things to him that he both loved and hated. It went to his head and made him dizzy and hot. It went to his crotch, making him aroused and excited, yet nervous too. More nervous than usual, that is. 

"Earth to Bertholdt..." The deep voice of the blonde snapped him out of his reverie, turning his cheeks a dark crimson as he realised he had been staring. "You know when you look at me like that, you look so damn hungry." He shook his head a little, chuckling. "It's honestly kind of arousing." 

"Uhh..." 

"Come on then, before it gets too late. I thought you said you wanted to grab something to eat on the way home?" Reiner stood up, turning back to make sure he was getting up too. Indeed he was, but not to follow. Taking a deep breath, Bertholdt did something extremely courageous. For anyone, not just him. He grabbed the top of the other's towel in both hands, and dropped to his knees. "Bertl? What are you-?" 

"Shh." Bertholdt shushed him, batting away the hands that tried to stop him, opening up the towel. Sure enough, his boyfriend's large cock was already half hard. He hadn't been lying when he said he'd been getting aroused before. 

"Wh- Bertholdt!" Reiner looked over his shoulder anxiously. "If you really insist, at least move so I can see the door!" The brunette merely paused a moment, then grunted and acquiesced, sitting back on his heels and letting him move. The blonde moved to the closest available surface that would have him facing the door, which happened to be a wall. He wasn't there alone for long. Long-fingered hands were on him, rubbing that generous length to its full hardness. 

The taller of two was very much a silent worker. His eyes would narrow just slightly in concentration, brow creasing. Sometimes even his nose wrinkled. No matter what he was concentrating on, Reiner always loved to see that face on him. It was rather endearing. Even now was no exception, though it was a little harder to concentrate on it when he was being given such nice treatment along with it. 

The pad of his thumb pressed gently against the top of that thick cock, swiping across the slit before dipping to a spot just beneath the head, rubbing the spot that never failed to get the blonde's hips to jerk forwards. 

"Do you really think now is the time to be playing with me?" Reiner hissed, looking at the door as voices got louder. Luckily, they seemed to pass the room instead of entering. "I swear, if you get me kicked out of this gym-"

"I'll buy you a dumbbell." Was his interruption before the mouth that had grunted it was full of dick. Bertholdt didn't often get like this and they both knew it. But when he was... There really was no stopping him. ...Unless someone else happened to appear, anyway. If Bertl was going to do something like this, guidelines had to be followed and specifications had to be met. The biggest and most important of which was that they were alone. Which really only made sense with someone so shy. 

Taking a second to dig the tip of his tongue into the slit in the top of Reiner's cock, he began sucking. Bobbing his head quickly and fisting his hand around the rest of the length, free hand resting on the blonde's thick, muscular thigh. 

"Fuck... Better..." He muttered, looking up at the door, keeping a careful eye out for people that may want to come into the sauna. The place was getting very low on steam now, with nobody left to scoop water. One of his large paws threaded through the dark hair before him, twisting in the strands when he felt teeth just barely graze the underside of his dick. For anyone else that would have been a huge wrongdoing on Bertl's behalf, but Reiner was not a sensitive young man. Not physically, anyway. So to him, something like that felt good as opposed to agonising. Then again, he'd once managed to cut himself deep enough for stitches and only noticed it when the blood started to get everywhere. Though the fact he had been drunk at the time probably helped with the pain. 

Brow still creased slightly, Bertholdt closed his eyes and continued his blowjob, sucking and bobbing, rubbing over the thick length with a fist beneath his mouth. He loved Reiner's dick. Perhaps that was a whore-ish thing to even think, but he did. He liked to think he knew the best ways to use it to make the owner feel good, and what he should do with it. However, as had already been said, now was not the time for playing. Now was a time for getting on with it and making him come. Which he had every intention of doing quickly.

Letting go of his thigh, the taller of the two moved his free hand to cup his balls, fondling them and listening to the hard-earned grunts of pleasure that came from above. His jaw was starting to ache and he was sweating quite profusely, though not just from being in the sauna. The longer they were in here, the higher the chance that someone else would enter became. Who was going to look worse? Could just one of them even be blamed? It didn't look like it. 

"Fuck, c'mon Bertl... M'close..." The blonde urged gently, his hands gently resting on that head, threaded through but not holding onto damp brown strands. "S-someone's coming-!" His voice cracked as that moment was chosen for a particularly harsh suck. Bertl sat back and Reiner grabbed his towel as the door opened, but nobody walked in. 

"What do you mean we don't have time?" A voice asked, listening to a reply that was too far away to catch. "Huh? I never heard-" The door closed again and the two of them heaved a sigh of relief. Looking back over, Bertholdt's eyes immediately darkened as that towel and he crawled back over to latch right back onto him, sucking harder than before. 

With the attention of that skilled tongue seemingly everywhere it could be, it really didn't take long at all before he reached his limit. To his credit, Reiner barely made a sound beyond a low growl, his muscles tensing and twitching his hips forward in an attempt to ride it out. 

Normally, Bertholdt would have never swallowed, but he didn't have much of a choice here, did he? Closing his eyes and wrinkling his nose, he pulled off with a quiet pop, tipping his head back so he could swallow it all in one go. It wasn't the taste that bothered him, more the thickness of it. 

"Ah... Of all times you decide you want to take charge for once." Reiner huffed, tying his towel once more. He couldn't be too mad though. It felt way too good for that. "You have to do it when we could get jailed for public indecency." 

The lanky young man didn't reply, just stood up with his head down, pouring more water onto the coals and filling the room with steam once again. "We should g-" 

"Hey." A large hand on the back of his neck pulled him down slightly. "Thank you." Reiner muttered to him quietly, keeping his gaze locked on those hesitant eyes for a moment before pulling him down for a gentle kiss. "I love you, you know." 

"I-I love you too..." Bertholdt returned sheepishly, managing a little smile though his cheeks turned crimson. 

"Now come on." Their hands were soon intertwined, fingers laced together. "Let's get home. I want to return the favour."


End file.
